


Resurrection

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang pays the ultimate price to resurrect his people - but what is the price and will it work? </p>
<p>I do not own any characters or places from Avatar: The Last Airbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro - Short, Sweet, and to the Point

The Avatar and his friends trickled in the small tea shop known as the Lotus Blossom and sat around a scarred wooden table. The shop was new, and, come to think about it, so was the world. Fire Lord Ozai had been defeated a little over a month ago and things had calmed down considerably, but the group had chosen to stick to Ba Sing Se for a while where things were still on the scattered side. Everyone had expected Sokka and Katara to immediately go back to the Southern Water Tribe but they said they had seen too much of the world to be happy there, not to mention there was no more Southern Water Tribe. The few people that had lived there migrated to the Northern Water Tribe. Aang had decided there needed to be some use for the old Air Temples and was working with Zuko and Iroh to find one. That was a sight, two former enemies bickering like brothers. Toph mostly kept to the shadows, avoiding her parents at all costs. Iroh ran another tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon towards the north part of town when he wasn’t helping Zuko. The Lotus Blossom had also been opened by Iroh but he left it in the capable hands of Mai.


	2. Lotus Blossom

The door scraped open as Aang entered the small tea shop that was brightly lit but didn't have many patrons. Mai appeared from behind a tattered green curtain in the back.   
"Hey, Aang, Toph's in the back if you’re looking for her," Mai said lightly and disappeared through the curtain. She had changed her appearance quite a bit since leaving Azula. She had donned dark red clothing for a green dress with a white sash. Her hair was pulled from her face with a black headband, making her appear much less sinister. She came through the curtain once more, this time with a small, familiar girl behind her.   
"How's the Air Temple plans coming, Twinkle Toes?" The Earth Bender asked.   
"That's what we're here to discuss. Mai?"   
"Yes?" Mai replied as she poured steaming Lotus tea.   
"How come you aren't at the palace being the Fire Queen? I didn't dare ask Zuko, you know how he can be."   
Mai cracked a smile, "I needed some time to be away from all the government and family issues. Iroh offered me this place saying it would give me something to do while working on being a little more ‘zen’." She shrugged. "Thought I'd give it a shot. I'll return to the Fire Nation in not too long, or if Zuko needs me before the time comes."   
"I get that," Toph and Aang replied in unison. They looked at each other and blushed a little. Aang rubbed the back of his head and looked away.   
"Government issues, I mean," He explained.   
"Family issues. You haven't seen my parents around have you?" Toph looked at Mai.   
"Last I heard, the Beifongs were on some island away from the war. You should be safe here." Mai handed them each a cup of tea.  
"Please tell me there's food?" The door opened again and Sokka came through.   
"Hello, Sokka, I'm good, thanks for asking," Mai sniped sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She handed him some tea and meat of some variety. He looked the same, mostly, with the exception of his new boomerang.   
"Excuse my brother," Katara apologized.   
"Katara," Aang said. They hadn't talked since the kiss and Aang wasn't entirely sure where they stood. She had been busy organizing a truce between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation for the last month. On the other hand, he had gotten the distinct feeling of the late that Toph might like him in a manner more than friends.   
"Aang," Katara said with a hesitant smile.   
"So," Sokka was talking through a mouthful of food. "Why're we here?"   
Aang motioned for them all to gather around the table in the middle of the shop. He pulled a scroll from his robes and spread it over the table. It was a world map. He pulled a piece of charcoal out as well. "Here, here, here, and here are air temples" - he circled four places on the map - "and Ba Sing Se, obviously, here."   
"We know all of this, Twinkle Toes. Cut to the chase."   
"I need you, Toph, to come with me to the Temples and help clear them up. Make them livable. Katara, I need you to come with me and Toph, I'll explain on the way. Sokka, get as many Kyoshi warriors as you can. As. Soon. As. Possible. Alright? We have to be at the Eastern Air Temple by tomorrow and we need to drop Earth Benders off at the other Temples before then." He pointed to a circle on the map. "We'll start here and swing around this way." He made a circular motion across the map.   
"Why?" Katara asked.   
"I told you, I'll explain on the way. Sokka, go find the Kyoshis, I believe they were arriving today. Toph, Earth Benders. Twenty minutes, Earth King's Palace, go!" He barked orders like a slavemaster. Aang had grown up a lot in the last few weeks. After defeating Lord Ozai...well, that was enough to condemn anyone's childhood.   
They all scattered. Aang had to get to the Earth King's palace in twenty minutes to fetch Appa. Katara struggled to keep up with his fast, nimble walk and she tripped over her green skirt.   
"Aang! Aang! Stop!" She yelled. The Avatar halted. "I know we kissed and everything and haven't talked but you need to tell me what is going on."  
"I said I'll explain on the way there," he marched on. Suddenly his feet wouldn't move, Katara had bended them to the ground and a cold layer of ice crawled up to his knees.   
"Talk to me," Katara pleaded. With a quick motion the water melted and he turned to face her. Katara coaxed the water back into her ever-present canteen.  
"Only if you swear, no matter what I tell you, you will come and you will help me. You will not try to stop me or talk me out of it. Do you swear?" Aang said slowly, intentionally.   
"Aang, you're scaring me."   
"Do you swear?"   
"Yes, I swear on the Moon Spirit."   
"Good. But we have to leave in the next half hour to make it, so I'll tell you on the way." The Avatar and Katara pushed through the crowded city streets of Ba Sing Se.   
"I talked with Iroh in great length. I have come up with a plan that will most likely work...but will probably kill me..." Aang admitted.   
"Then you can't do it!" Katara cried. "Aang, you're like my brother!"  
Aang's face fell. Brother. That's not what he wanted. "I have to Katara, it's my responsibility to my people."   
"Responsibility to do what?"   
"Avatar!" Someone shouted from the left. "Avatar!" Aang turned to face a man with black hair and green and gold robes.   
"Lord Beifong," Aang bowed. "How have you been?"  
"Enough with pleasantries! Where is my daughter?" The outraged noble cried.   
"In her very own, very capable hands. She doesn't want to see you, I'm sorry, she made that very clear to me and her other friends."   
"I don't care what she has made clear. I want to see my daughter, she is a little girl and needs someone to take care of her!  
"I'm sorry Lord Beifong," Aang said, bowing again, and moving out of his path. Katara and him swiftly moved through the crowd and arrived at the Earth King's gates where Appa was.   
"Aang, you never told me what your "responsibility" is," Katara pointed out nervously.   
"To bring my people back to life."


	3. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure I have any interest in pursuing this...

Katara followed behind her bald friend, mouth agape, speechless. Aang said hi to Appa and floated up into the saddle, whisking Katara up with him. He made sure the emperor's men had put the appropriate supplies in the four backpacks sitting snugly in a saddle corner.   
"A-Aang..." Katara stammered.   
"Yeah?"   
"Your people have been dead for a hundred years! This is insane. You can't bring them back," the Water Bender cried in doubt. She grabbed Aang's shoulder and spun him to face her. "Aang," She said more reasonably. "I get that the last few months have been hard, I really do, but chasing fantasies that can get you hurt will help no one." She touched his cheek but he pulled back.   
"It's not a fantasy. I told you, I talked to - " Aang was cut off.   
"Twinkle Toes! You up there?!" It was Toph, with the Earth Benders. She had rounded up four, which was really all they needed.  
Aang flicked his staff and up they came. "Woah," murmured an Earth Bender.   
"Hmm...let's see. Toph, you're with me obviously. Jou" - He was the burliest looking Bender - "You're going to the Southern Temple, it's the worst. Clear all of the tunnels, erect all the statues and columns, whatever needs to be done, that goes for all of you. Lei, Northern Temple. SeSing, Western. Cho, with me. Where's Sokka? He's late."   
"Toph," Katara said. "I need to talk to you."   
Aang rolled his eyes, Toph couldn't stop him either. Everyone sat down and Aang yelled, "Yip yip." Probably a bit harsher than necessary. With a great rush of wind Appa rose into the air. 

It didn't take long to spot the Kyoshis and Sokka, they marched down the street, about twelve of them, and the crowd parted in fear. "Sokka!" Everyone yelled down and he looked up. Aang and Toph raised the platform of rock the Kyoshis were on up to Appa.   
"Thank you, Avatar," Suki said.   
Aang nodded. "I need three Kyoshis at each Temple if you could." Suki nodded and barked orders at her sisters. 

Appa had to fly long and hard to reach the first Temple, the North. Three Kyoshis and Lei left and the saddle was a little less congested. Then the Western and the Southern, when the Eastern was in view there was six Kyoshis, Ty Lee and Suki included, Toph, Cho, Katara, Sokka, MoMo, and Aang. Appa landed and as soon as everyone hopped off his back, he crashed to one side in pure exhausting. Aang looked at the sky. It was the day. He could feel bending rushing through his veins as the sun broke dark sky overhead. The group of warriors picked their way over the bony remains of Aang's friends and family.   
Aang reached the building where monk Gyatso was and turned to stand before his friends, arms out as though he would hug them. "This may be the last time any of you see me." A few gasps from the Kyoshis. "I want you to know I value your friendship more now than ever. Katara and Sokka, thank you for that day you found me in the iceberg. And if I don't come out of this, take care of Appa and MoMo, please. You see, I plan on pulling the spirits of the other air nomads from the Spirit World and restoring their life to them. It was wrongfully taken, I don't think of it as cheating death. While I am in there, work on rebuilding the Temple for their return. Zuko and Iroh know that this is what I am doing, and though they may not condone it, they understand. I hope you understand as well. Goodbye." With that he swept his arms in a circle and created a whirlwind around the ancient stone building. He couldn't even see his friends' faces through the roaring wind. He walked toward Gyatso's skeleton, a single tear streaming down his face.   
"I'm going to get you back, Gyatso, I promise," He swore to the skeleton. Aang sat and crossed his legs and delved into the Spirit World. 

 

The Spirit World's mythical creatures swarmed about and made their clicking sounds. This time, the swamp held the many Spirits Aang was searching for. He smiled at all the familiar faces.   
"Gyatso!" Aang cried.   
"Young Avatar!" Gyatso smiled.   
"Aang," came a grave voice. It was Avatar Roku. "The Spirit World knows what you're trying to do. They won't make it easy for you. You have to make a decision."  
"What do you mean?" Aang's moment of pure glee vanquished by his tone.   
"It says to rescue the other Air Nomads, you have to leave monk Gyatso behind. They don't condone this, Aang, this is not how life and death works. The dead are meant to stay dead. This is where they belong."  
"Roku! It's not fair!" Aang shouted, his adult demeanor crumbling. "My people were murdered by the Fire Nation! These people were meant to live."   
"I know you feel that way, Young Avatar, but perhaps this is for the best," Gyatso chimed in. "We died many years ago. It was meant to be that way."  
"No. Both of you are wrong! Gyatso, I need you. Roku, you haven't seen the new world. We can be a civilization again!"   
"No, Aang," Roku said firmly. "This is how life goes. You live and you die." In Aang's rage the water in the swamp began to rise around the two Avatars. That was strange, usually his bending didn't work in the Spirit World. "Aang, if you fight me, you will lose. I don't want to fight you, you have a long life to live yet, but the Spirit World is growing angry."   
"I don't care. The Spirit World is not my problem. My people are." Aang's flicked his hands and his arms flamed out. Strange. Apparently there were some rules the Spirit World could break. Roku did the same. "Please, Roku, just let me take my people home."   
"Aang," Gyatso said. "Don't do this, it isn't worth it."  
Aang was already hurling flames at Roku, who expertly dodged. It didn't help that he was a Fire Nation and just maybe Aang had some pent up resentment. They danced a fiery dance, until Roku got the best and Aang's rib cage was burned to a blistered red. "Ahhh," he cried, switching to a Water Bending. He shot as many ice daggers at Roku as he could, only grazing him with a few. His left side was killing him. He considered Blood Bending, but Spirits don't have blood. He threw up an Earth shield and desperately tried to heal his wounds but the Spirit World wouldn't let him. An icicle lodged itself in Aang's shoulder and he collapsed to his knees. With a grunt, he trapped Roku in thick, thick ice. He knew it wouldn't last long.   
He grabbed the hands of the monks closest to him, "Everyone hold hands!" They did, but Gyatso was gone. Not just out of the circle of monks, really gone. I'll be back, Gyatso, he thought. "Ahh!" He cried out in pain. A rock spike was lodged in his back, but it didn't matter, because the Spirit World expelled them all.   
"This will cost you a great deal, Aang," Roku's wise voice said in his head. "Over the next seven days, you will lose it all. Prepare yourself. It's day one. Who did you leave behind?" And then Aang was back in the Eastern Air Temple, broken and bleeding.   
"Gyatso!" Aang called out at the top of his lungs before it all went black. 

"Aang, Aang, you did it. Please wake up. C'mon, Twinkle Toes, wake up," Toph whispered to Aang's ragged body. Everywhere brittle old skeletons were coming back to life from the ashes and snow. Except for the one Aang was laying before. She shook him a little which only caused more blood to pour from his shoulder. "Aang, you can't do this to us! Katara!"   
Katara rushed into the crumbling building, the monks that had risen took down the whirlwind Aang had created. Toph had been able to tunnel under it to get to her friend. "Oh, Aang! What happened to you!" She collapsed to her knees and cradled Aang to her chest. He was breathing ever so faintly. She picking him up and ran as fast as she could with him in her arms. "We need to get him to the Northern Water Tribe. They have healers. I can't do this by myself." Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara, and the dying Aang boarded Appa. He had had plenty of time to rest while Aang was in the Spirit World. He had been gone almost two days.   
Suki guided Appa and Katara worked on his wounds with the water she had. She started with the icicle protruding from his chest, that was the easiest. She melted it down and used that water to heal the wound. It closed into a painful looking pink splotch. She gasped, there was something wrong here. Something she could sense in his blood. "Toph. Take the rock out of his back," she commanded. Toph did, it floated out of his back and, with one angry look from the Earth Bender, disintegrated into nothing. Katara continued to heal him with worried glances at the burns, they were the worst.   
"We're here," Suki said, bringing Appa in for a landing, they hurried to get to the Oasis. They passed Arnook and the way and told him what had happened.   
"Go, go!" He urged them.   
They all entered the Oasis and Sokka set Aang down into the water. "It won't work," a female voice informed them. Sokka spun around and Toph fell into Bending stance. Katara already had icicles poised by the time she saw who it was.   
"Yue!" Sokka said.   
The Moon Spirit smiled, "Hello, Sokka. The Spirit World has sent me. They won't heal him, he's upset the balance of nature."  
"Yue, he saved the world. In the process he saved people no one even thought could be saved. He's going to be punished for that? That's not fair, he just wanted to help!" Katara pleaded.   
"I'm sorry, my niece, I am not allowed to heal him. You have it in you though, you can heal him, but be warned: the Spirits say he will not die, but faces a fate far more worse.”   
"What fate?" Toph demanded. "And who are you?"   
"I am the Moon Spirit, Earth Bender, and the only thing I can say for his fate is that he will lose one thing everyday for the next seven days until he has nothing. He lost monk Gyatso today, in the Spirit World. As soon as the next day strikes, he will awaken. Be there for him." Yue vanished.   
"We have an hour," Sokka said, pulling Aang from the pond that would do nothing. "Until midnight, that's the next day, right?"   
"Yeah," Katara said, pulling Oasis water to heal Aang. "I need to heal these wounds before he wakes up, everyone leave."   
Katara worked diligently for over a half hour, and when everything was but pink scars, they carried Aang to a bed in Gran Gran's house. Toph and Katara watched him like hawks while Suki clasped Sokka's hand tight. When the hour struck twelve, they waited. Nothing happened, his breathing was still shallow, his pulse weak. But at twelve o’ one, he screamed a scream like no one had ever heard before.   
Chapter 3: Going Down in Flames  
"Aang!" Katara and Toph yelled, rushing to the bedside. Toph couldn't see what was happening, but Katara could. It was horrible. Aang's back was arched toward the ceiling, his arms and legs had flamed out like normal, but there was also flames coming from his mouth and eyes. Sokka lunged forward and yanked Katara and Toph back, away from the flames. Aang was still screaming.  
"Do you want to be roasted alive?" Sokka demanded. "Katara, Water Bending maybe?"   
"Oh, right, good idea Sokka," she agreed, snapping from her daze. She pulled water from all around and covered Aang in it, like a body suit. The flames died down, as did the screaming. He was left heavily breathing on the bed and then his eyes suddenly flew open. Katara pulled the water away.   
"Katara?" Aang asked.   
"Yeah, I'm right here," Katara said, kneeling beside the bed.   
"Something is wrong," Aang said, sitting up shakily. He rolled from the bed and stood up, legs buckling, Toph caught him easily. Aang made some water rise from the ground and looked at it, confused.   
"Aang, what is it?" Sokka asked.  
"I...don't know. Something is missing," he said, checking to make sure his Earth Bending was in order. It was, rocks were whirling about in little spiral. He kicked and everyone was pushed into the wall by a sudden gust of wind. He punched the air and then nothing happened. He tried again, nothing. He frantically tried over and over again. "My Fire Bending! It's gone!"   
"Aang, calm down!" Katara yelled, grabbing his useless fist. "What do you mean your Fire Bending is gone?"  
"It's just not there! It's...it's...I don't know! I can't feel it anymore!"   
"He's right," Toph said suddenly. "When people Bend, it sends out little vibrations. When he tries to Fire Bend - Nothing."   
"This is the Spirit World's fault! Roku said I would l would lose things over the next week, he must've meant my Bending! And monk Gyatso."  
"I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to get your Bending back, Aang," Toph assured him, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder.   
"I don't think so...I knew there would be a price to pay for bringing my people back. Let's just go talk to Zuko. We still need to discuss the arrangements between him and my people." The young Avatar shook his head, still not able to believe that he wouldn't be able to Bend by the end of the week. It was almost enough to bring him to tears. His Bending was a part of him, a very big part of him. He could almost describe it as his life force, if it was taken away...that would sap at his energy until there was nothing left but a shell.   
Aang picked up his staff, shook off Toph's hand, and walk out of the hut without another word.


End file.
